


Exhaustion

by thetrashofsomanythings



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex refuses to sleep, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Massage, Overworking, Roommates, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 21:27:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6441415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetrashofsomanythings/pseuds/thetrashofsomanythings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's attempt to get Alexander to take a goddamn break takes some effort, and doesn't end up the way he thought it would.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exhaustion

**Author's Note:**

> Adapted from a roleplay with ryan_the_animal__guy (hamil--trash on tumblr).  
> Enjoy!

Alexander yawned and rubbed at his eyes as he approached John on the sidewalk. He was coming back from his final class of the day.

“Hey John,” he said, yawning mid-sentence. His roommate was suddenly concerned.  
“Alex, you seem exhausted! Did you sleep at all last night?”

There was a moment of silence before Alex replied. “No… I was studying, okay? Didn’t you notice?”

“I was tired. I had run a few miles. Not the point. Alexander, you can’t keep doing that! You’re going to get sick, it’s not healthy!” The two started walking, John clutching a the strap of his bag tightly. He hated seeing Alexander like this.

“I know, I know. But… I can survive off of coffee and energy drinks if it means I keep my grades up, right?” He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

“No, you can’t! You’re either going to have a heart attack or crash sooner or later.” He stopped walking and softened his voice. “I just… don’t want you getting hurt, alright?”

Alexander raised an eyebrow, then waved his hand dismissively. He checked his watch and looked back up. “Wanna go get dinner? I’ll text Laf and Herc.” He pulled out his phone and began typing.

“Alexander, I want you to sleep, and so would Lafayette and Hercules. Don’t try to change the subject.”

“It’s only eight, John. I know you’re worried but I’m hungry.” He looked back down at his phone to see that Lafayette had responded. “We’re all gonna meet at the dining hall in about ten minutes. We should start walking.” He took a step, then turned to see that John wasn’t going with him.

John sighed. “Alex, please. This isn’t healthy…”

Alex groaned and took his wrist, nearly pulling him in the direction of the dining hall. “We can talk about this later. For now, I want to hear about your classes today. How were they?”

John looked down at Alex’s hand on his wrist. It was starting to get uncomfortable, so held his hand instead. “They’re fine. I have some significant work to do but it’s not due until like next week.”

Alexander almost froze when John slid their hands together, but he tried to keep his cool. He couldn’t make it obvious. “Uh… right. That’s good. You’ve got plenty of time. How’s that professor you hate?” He saw the dining hall in the distance, and started walking slower, not wanting to stop listening to John.

“Which one?” John chuckled. He liked most of his teachers, but there were a few that he would absolutely fight.

Alexander thought for a moment. “The one you have for philosophy. The one who uses God as an explanation for all concepts in the curriculum that he doesn’t understand.” He laughed.  
“God, fuck him. I’m pretty sure he hates me. I argue with him too much.” He laughed as well, leaning into Alex slightly.

“The way you explain him, he reminds me of your father.”

John rolled his eyes. “No one’s worse than my father, Alex. He is the absolute worst. He doesn’t even attempt to think of anything other than his faith. I’m pretty sure he puts God over his own son…” He seemed saddened to think about it. Alex touched his arm.

“I know he’s the worst, but I’m sure that’s not true.” He squeezed John’s hand, and the other man seemed to smile weakly. “Doesn’t it suck that he’s the one paying for your tuition, so you can’t openly hate him yet?”

“I can’t stand him. He thinks he knows everything about me. He thinks I’m a disgrace. He doesn’t know the half of it… I wish I didn’t have to deal with him.” The two slowed to a stop outside of the dining hall.

“You won’t, soon enough. There’s only a few more years of college.” Alex looked at the ground. “That’s right, only a few more years…”

From across yard in front of the hall, Hercules and Lafayette were whispering to each other and giggling at the sight of Alex and John holding hands. John didn’t notice, but Alex glared at them as Lafayette winked at him. He released John’s hand to walk over to them.  
“So, you asked John out yet?” Hercules whispered.

“Shut up!” Alex whined, glancing at John, who had started to follow him.

“Alright, little homie. Don’t get so upset,” Lafayette laughed, clapping him on the shoulder. He was the first to walk inside, and the rest followed. They scanned their cards and filled up their plates, each of them hungry from the day’s activities.

Alexander was the first to sit down at the table. He didn’t have much on his plate. John frowned as he saw it, but didn’t comment. He sat next to Alex and read over his shoulder as he scrolled through twitter.

“Ugh, Jefferson’s subtweeting me again. I’m gonna destroy him, hold on.” He rolled his eyes and started typing rapidly. “Dammit, it’s over a hundred forty characters… twitter sucks.” He proceeded to separate his thoughts into multiple tweets, making vicious comments responding to Jefferson’s criticism.

“You’re kidding. Again? Man, fuck that guy.” John giggled. He would never admit it, but he liked seeing Alex riled up sometimes. It was fun to watch him get so fiery.

“I totally roasted him, guys. He’s not even online anymore!” Alex laughed, and the others did too. Hercules whispered something in Lafayette’s ear, and the Frenchman almost choked on his water. He slapped Herc’s shoulder.

John finished his food and leaned against Alexander, continuing to read his tweets. This caused Alex to blush and look down at him.

“Uh… tired, John?” He laughed nervously.

“Not as tired as you, Alex. You haven’t slept well in days.”

“Touché. Well, I’m done, so I’m gonna go put away my plate. Anyone else?” He stood up, being careful to give John enough time to react and sit up. He started to walk away from the table, taking a few deep breaths to calm himself.

“I’m with you,” John said as he stood up to follow with his own empty plate. He noticed a few things left on Alex’s plate and took a breath. It wasn’t worth it to mention how little he had eaten compared to other days.

Alex yawned again as he set his plate on the conveyor belt. “Hey John, want to head back to the dorm with me? I’ve got an essay to work on.”

“Yeah, I’ll head back with you, but I know the essay you’re talking about, and you should sleep. Working at your current state isn’t healthy.” John walked faster and exited the hall with Alexander. He reached out and nearly touched his arm, but withdrew his hand.

“It’s due in a week and I don’t even have the first draft done, John! I’ve only got one more section left, then I’ll sleep.” Alex felt a little guilty arguing like this. He had noticed how John was trying to take care of him, but he was too stubborn to listen.

“I’ve watched you work on that essay for weeks. The first draft is beyond what I would consider a final draft. You’re going to sleep when we get to the dorm. From this point on, no coffee, red bulls, or any other energy drink for that matter, and nothing that can keep you awake for longer than you need to be.”

Alexander pouted. He pouted. “I can’t go to sleep this early! At least let me write until ten, then I’ll sleep!”

“No! Alexander Hamilton, this isn’t healthy! You’re going to sleep and that is final.”

“You keep saying that. I know it isn’t healthy, but I refuse to settle for anything less than my best work! My professor, Dr. Washington, expects better from me. Plus, it’s only nine!” As they reached the dorm building, he got an idea. He smirked, then quickly scanned his card and got inside, bolting to the stairs and running up them as quickly as he could, leaving John in the dust.

“H-hey!” John called, chasing after him. “Alexander! I swear to all that is holy…!” By the time he reached their dorm room, Alexander was already sitting at the desk with his laptop open.

With a shit-eating grin, Alex replied,” I’ll be done soon, calm down.” John huffed at him, giving him a nearly parental glare.

“Alex, get into bed. If I have to drag you in, then I will.” John wasn’t joking around, and Alex knew it. Somehow, he found it within himself to remain defiant as he continued to type.

“No. You know I’m stronger than you anyway, and I have more leverage from here.”

“Not in this state you’re not. If you want to be stronger than me, you need to sleep.” John sat on Alex’s bed, watching him with eagle eyes.

“I will soon. You should start now. Don’t you have a test tomorrow?”

“I do, in fact, but I’m not going to sleep unless you do.” John folded his arms over his chest defiantly, making Alexander chuckle as he glanced backwards.

“Then you’ll be exhausted and you’ll fail the test. Don’t do that to yourself.” Although slightly concerned about his roommate’s stubbornness, Alex was firm in his resolve to complete his essay.

John groaned, exasperated. “Why should you be any different? Practice what you preach, you hypocrite.” He laughed softly as Alex rolled his eyes.

“I don’t have a test tomorrow. Now, shh, get some sleep you little shit.” It was true; Alex didn’t have a test tomorrow. But he did have to continue writing. He was ignoring the fact that he needed some amount of mental capacity to do that.

“I’m not sleeping unless you sleep,” John said defiantly. He was unwavering in his resolve to force Alexander to sleep.

“Suit yourself. You’re not going to get anywhere by not sleeping.” He continued to work for a while, until about ten thirty. At this point, John was getting tired. He yawned and laid down on Alex’s bed, finding that it was surprising comfortable. He hummed as he relaxed into it.

Alex glanced over. “My bed? Really, John Laurens?” He felt warmth rush to his face slightly.

“You can join me, Alexander Hamilton.”

Alex really flushed at that.

“Shut up and sleep there if you want. I’m almost done.” He blinked as little black spots dotted his vision. Was that normal? Probably not. He shook his head quickly, but the words on the page still blurred.

“Get the hell over here and lay with me,” John called impatiently. He noticed how Alex was struggling to stay awake.

“What, on one tiny twin bed? N-no thanks.” He was sure his face was redder than it had ever been.

“Yes. Let’s go, you dork.” John was struggling as well to be confident. He was unsure how Alex felt about this. All he knew was that his roommate desperately needed sleep.

“Nope,” Alex said as he yawned again, “Still got work to do. Almost done…”

John whined. “Alex, please, you’re exhausted!”

Alex scoffed. “Can you get me some coffee then.” He laughed and continued to work.

“I’m gonna kill you…” Just then, John got a brilliant idea. He sat up, then stood and walked over to behind Alexander. He smirked, and started to gently massage his shoulders. If he could get him to relax, he could get him to sleep.

When John first touched him, Alex froze. He started to slowly relax as John worked at his shoulders. He really was exhausted and tensed.

“Thanks, but it’s not going to work.”

John sighed and rested his chin on the top of Alex’s head, continuing to massage him. “C’mon, please?” He was started to be very concerned for his roommate’s health.

Alex coughed as John rested on him. He glanced up, but he couldn’t see him. “You’re slowly getting more—ah, right there—convincing, but I don’t think so.”

John rolled his eyes. “Alexander, you need to sleep.” As he said this, an idea came into his head. It was evil, but it just might work.

“I’m fine. Go to bed, you’re distracting me.” Alex began typing again. If John were paying attention, he would notice the conclusion paragraph was reaching the point where it was coming to a close. “Just a little more…” Alex yawned. John took this statement to mean that he wasn’t almost done.

“Not unless you sleep too.” John pulled his hands away from Alex’s shoulders and slowly moved his right one down and ghosted it against Alex’s side.

Alexander sucked in a breath and tensed up, stopping for a moment. He only needed a few more words. “John Laurens, don’t you dare.”

“I’m going to if you don’t sleep.” John smirked. He got him. All he needed to do now was strike at the right time.

Alex whined. “Don’t.” He typed the last few words before John attacked, tickling his sides slowly at first. A giggle was the first to be pulled from Alexander’s throat, then a laugh. “C’mon, John, please. I cahahahan’t.”

“You can! Maybe if you do go to bed, I’ll give you another massage.” He moved his hand up to under Alex’s arm, a weak point he knew of.

Alex was far from being able to type. He curled into a ball on the chair, laughing uncontrollably. “Fine! Alright, I’ll stop.” He saved the file quickly and closed the laptop, standing up and pushing John’s hands away. “You’re evil, did you know that?”

John smiled, ceasing his attack. He took Alex’s hand and dragged him to his bed. “I can’t help it; I hate seeing you work yourself to the bone.”

Alex smirked. He grabbed John’s wrist and threw him onto the bed, quickly sitting on top of him and pinning his arms above his head with only one of his one.

“You thought you could get away with that, didn’t you?” he teased.

John blushed at the scene. Alexander was on top of him, pinning him down and holding his arms up. “I mean, kinda…” He smiled nervously.

Alex smiled sweetly and traced down John’s bare arm with a fingertip, down to the short sleeve of his t-shirt. “Mm… I don’t think that’s gonna happen.” He started at the armpit, tickling down to his ribs and his sides, scrabbling his fingers over the sensitive skin that was exposed when John’s shirt was naturally hiked up.

John bucked and squirmed, trying to get away. “A-Alex! Le—hahahaha—let me go!”

“Nope.” Alex grinned devilishly and continued, moving to his exposed belly, then the other side of him. After a moment, he paused. “Hey, John. Got a question for ya.”

John tried to catch his breath. “Are you gonna stop tickling me?”

Alex ignored the question and smirked. “Are your feet ticklish?”

John froze, eyes widening. He quickly suppressed the reaction. “I’m not answering that, Alexander. I just wanted to give you a massage, and this is how you repay me?” he said, somewhat jokingly. His heart was pounding.

“Answer the question, John, or I’ll be forced to find out myself…” Alex teased as he traced John’s ribs absently, making his roommate tense up a little.

“Come on, I’m tired and so are you. Just take a rest.” John tried to squirm away again, but he was helpless. Alex raised an eyebrow, and made his decision. He lifted himself off John just long enough to roll him onto his stomach and turn around to face the foot of the bed. “Well I’m getting suspicious now…” He slowly peeled off one of John’s socks.

John tried to kick him away. “A-Alex no! Leave my feet alone! Nonononono!” He found himself giggling before Alex even started.

Alex took the other sock off even slower than the last. Then he traced a finger up the sole of John’s foot, moving to scratch lightly behind his toes. “This is what you get for interrupting my work, John.”

John tried to hold back his laughter and tried to kick away as Alex held his legs down. “Alexander!” he pleaded.

Alex chuckled. “You’re cute when you’re flustered,” he teased just before he started tickling him mercilessly.

John started to lose his breath, breathing more heavily. “A-Alex! Let me go! P-please!” He laughed helplessly.

Alex smiled and finally relented. He got off of John and sat next to him. “Are you okay? You seem out of breath. Oh god, did I hurt you?” He seemed genuinely concerned.

John coughed a bit, recovering. “I-I’m fine… I just need to breath…”

“Aw, did I take your breath away?” Alex asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

“Shut up, you dork.” John punched his arm lightly, blushing.

Alex climbed under the covers and pulled them over John as well. “Still offering that massage?”

John rolled his eyes, but complied anyway. “Of course. Anything to help you sleep for once.” He pulled him closer and started to work at his shoulders.

Alexander’s heart fluttered. After that entire thing, John was still willing to do this? He had underestimated the quality of their friendship. “Thanks babe,” he said lightheartedly.

“Babe? That’s a new one.” John blushed and giggled a little bit.

“U-uh yeah. No homo, right?”

“You are such a loser. Full homo,” he said, laughing. He meant it, although he would never tell Alex that, not just yet.

Alex blushed, but soon relaxed as John continued to massage him, even moving to his neck and up to gently massage his scalp. He sank into him. “If I got to spend every night like this, I’d quit working at eight.”

“You know, we could spend every night like this. We are dorm mates after all.”

Alex blushed again, seriously considering John’s offer. “Yeah, but I need my own bed. As much as I… appreciate this, I…” He didn’t have another good excuse. In fact, he didn’t want to have an excuse. He wished he didn’t have to.

John took a deep breath. His sleep deprived brain was more daring than his normal self. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Alex’s cheek. “Oh my god shut up. How the hell have you not noticed the feelings I’ve had for you since the day we moved in?”

Alex felt like he was internally combusting. “I… r-really? John… I… I…” He didn’t have the words just yet. He sat up and got out of the bed, walking to a corner of the room. He needed to find the perfect words for this.

John froze. “O-oh god. I-I… Alex, fuck, I-I’m so sorry. I shouldn’t h-have…” He sat up and grabbed his phone, quickly typing out a text to Lafayette. “I can g-go spend the n-night with Laf and… god I’m so stupid…” Tears fell from his eyes, and he wiped them away. There was a pit in his stomach, and his chest felt too tight. He just needed to go. He was starting to feel like the world was caving in on him. His hand shook, his thumb just hovering above the ‘send’ button.

Alex turned towards him again, with tears in his eyes. He had found the words. He took John’s phone from him and then set it on the desk. He took a deep breath and met John’s eyes.

John looked away, hiding his face with his hand and shaking. “I-I’m sorry…”

Alex felt a pang to his heart. What had he done? He let John believe, even for a moment, that he didn’t love him. He took his hand and stroked it with his thumb. “Don’t be. Have you really loved me since the day I moved in?”

John nodded, holding back his tears momentarily.

Alex took a deep breath and leaned in, pushing John’s hand to the side and placing a soft kiss on his lips. After a moment of bliss, he pulled away. He wiped away John’s tears and held the side of his face, pulling away his hand completely. “I can’t believe I didn’t say anything. John… I love you too.”

John’s heart was pounding. He looked back up. “R-really?” He took a shaky breath and sniffled.

Alex laughed. “Yes! How could I not be in love with you? I’ve spent every day longing to hold you close and tell you how much I am. You don’t know how many times I’ve looked at you with the urge to do nothing but worship you. Every time you touched me, I felt like I was on fire, wanting more and being scared to get it. I want to kiss every single one of your freckles—” he punctuated this with a kiss on each word. First to his forehead, then his cheeks and his nose. “—each with a promise to take care of you forever. Can we start with just being together tonight?”

John hugged him tightly and cried into his shoulder. “I l-love, Alex, fuck, I love you s-so much…”

Alex rubbed his back with a small smile. “Shh, I know. Let’s go to bed, okay?” His voice was soft. John wanted to listen to him talk forever.

John nodded, taking a few deep breaths in an attempt to calm himself, watching as Alex pushed the two beds together, then climbed in and reached up for John. John laid himself next to Alex and wiped away his tears. “I love you.”

“God, what I wouldn’t give to hear that forever.” He hugged him tightly and nuzzled into his neck, smiling contently as John kissed the top of his head.

“The three words I’ve waited forever to say.”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is thetrashofmanythings! Come talk Hamilton with me!


End file.
